kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoshi Miyaji
Kiyoshi Miyaji is a third-year regular at Shūtoku High. Appearance Miyaji is a basketball player with a rather small and normal stature, comparing to the other players. He has blond, long hair that is parted in the middle. Personality Miyaji is a very strict and harsh upperclassman. He has a temper, usually triggered by Midorima's vagaries. He is not only strict for others, but mainly for himself. He has goals as a basketball player and lives up to those through hard work.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 3 Miyaji's anger issues brought him a scary reputation towards the freshmen. Every time soneone gets on his nerves (but usually Midorima) his most popular catchphrase is "Someone get me a pineapple/durian." (hinting that he wants to throw them at someone's head). Miyaji applies a ruthlessly strict training system to his team, which is so harsh that Takao mentioned he sometimes even puked during practice. History Miyaji entered the Shūtoku basketball team in the second string and only got in with the regulars in his second year of high school. After working harder than anyone else, he made it to the starting members of the team. He shares this history with Kimura. Story Interhigh preliminaries Miyaji is first seen in the company of Shūtoku High at the 4th round of the Interhigh preliminaries.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 10 Shūtoku won that match with 153 – 21. Pre-Winter Cup He is seen practicing for the Winter Cup with Shūtoku High, guarding Takao.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Winter Cup Semi-finals Miyaji, along with the rest of his team, enters the gym for their match against Rakuzan High for a spot in the finals. When Takao comments that Rakuzan looks pretty normal, Miyaji sets him straight that they're obviously totally weird. He explains that even though Rakuzan has many strong second- and third-year players, Akashi, as a first-year, is captain. Even more weird is that the other upperclassmen seem to have accepted it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 9 During the match, it is revealed that Miyaji is quite good at dribbling, as he passes Uncrowned King Hayama with a fast cross-over. Hayama later returns the favor and unleashes his powerdribbling, passing Miyaji several times. Miyaji is shocked to learn that Hayama only used three fingers to dribble like that and realizes that he has two more levels beyond that. During Shūtoku's offense, Miyaji goes into a team-play with Midorima, who fakes a shot and passes to him, for Miyaji ti finish with a dunk. Miyaji thanks Midorima for the assist.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 17 Skill Miyaji is a full regular of the King, Shūtoku High. He is a top-ranked small forward who possesses all regular basketball skills. It was presumed he doesn't excel at anything, but he has seen passing Hayama with a cross-over between his legs, hinting that he is good at dribbling, the street ball kind.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 14 Trivia *On the first character poll, Miyaji ranked 19th, with 227 votes. He went down to 25th on the second poll, with 114 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shūtoku High Category:SF